Tailgates are useful in conjunction with vehicles, such as trailers, for multiple purposes. Among these is the ability to prevent cargo from falling off during transportation. In addition, tailgates may be provided with a hinged connection, so that the tailgate in a lowered position may act as a ramp to aid in loading and unloading of cargo, such as tools and/or vehicles.
Due to the stability required by these functions, the tailgate material is normally quite substantial, and may be heavy, thereby presenting a challenge to the user. Specifically, raising and lowering the tailgate may require a user to bend over to the ground and lift the heavy tailgate to pivot the tailgate into a raised position. Similarly, when the tailgate is being pivoted to a lowered position, the user may have to support the weight of the tailgate in a bending position, as the tailgate is positioned on the ground. This range of motion of the body may be undesirable, as supporting significant weight (such as the weight of the tailgate) in a bent position may cause stress on the user's back. Tailgates also often have sharp corners that can cause injuries during the raising and lowering process if not kept in check.
Accordingly, a need is identified for solutions to these and other possible issues relating to the operation of tailgates and similar devices for vehicles.